Asset management has always been an important part of commerce, and the ability to identify an item and locate its whereabouts may be considered core to companies that ship items from one location to another. For example, tracking packages is important to organizations of all kinds, whether it be a company keeping track of inventory to be sold in its stores, or a package delivery provider keeping track of packages being transported through its delivery network. To provide quality service, an organization typically creates and maintains a highly organized network for tracking its items—packages, people, objects, etc. Effective management of such networks allows lower cost, reduced delivery time, and enhanced customer service. And efficient deployment of the network helps manage costs.
In addition to tracking packages, parties that ship and receive packages may also need information regarding the conditions of the packages, such as the temperature and humidity of the package. For example, a customer that has ordered a box of wine may want to monitor the temperature of the contents of the box to determine if the temperature and/or humidity goes above or below a set range. Likewise, the party that ships the package may also want to monitor the conditions of the package to ensure that the content arrives in the proper condition.
Conventionally, this tracking function may be provided by a variety of known mechanisms and systems. Machine-readable barcodes are one way organizations keep track of items. A retailer, for example, may use bar codes on items in its inventory. For example, items to be sold in a retailer's store may each be labeled with a different machine-readable bar code. In order to keep track of inventory, the retailer typically scans or otherwise captures an image of the bar code on each item so that a back-end part of the retailer's operation can keep track of what is coming in and leaving their possession from suppliers. In addition, when an item is sold to a consumer, the bar code for that item is scanned or captured to track sales and inventory levels.
Similarly, a package delivery provider may utilize machine-readable bar codes by associating a bar code with packages to be delivered to a recipient. For example, a package may have a bar code corresponding to a tracking number for that package. Each time the package goes through a transit checkpoint (e.g., the courier taking initial control of the package, the package being temporarily placed in a storage facility while being moved from a pickup point to a delivery location, and the package being delivered to the recipient, etc.), the package's bar code may be scanned. Bar codes, however, have the disadvantage that personnel must manually scan each bar code on each item in order to effectively track the items.
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags are another known mechanism for tracking items. In contrast to barcodes, RFID tags do not usually require manual scanning. For example, in a retail context, an RFID tag on an inventory item may be able to communicate with an electronic reader that detects items in a shopping cart and adds the cost of each item to a bill for the consumer. The RFID tag usually transfers a coded number when queried or prompted by the reader. RFID tags have also been used to track items such as livestock, railroad cars, trucks, and even airline baggage. These tags typically only allow for basic tracking, but do not provide a way to improve asset management using information about the environment in which the items are tracked.
Sensor-based tracking systems are also known which can provide more information than RFID systems. Shippers, carriers, recipients, and other parties often wish to know the location, condition, and integrity of shipments before, during, and after transport to satisfy quality control goals, meet regulatory requirements, and optimize business processes. However, such systems are typically expensive given the complexity of the sensors, and may provide extraneous and redundant item information.
To address these requirements, a system is needed that may monitor data regarding objects (such as shipped items, personnel, or equipment) and efficiently extend visibility of such objects. Thus, there remains a need for an improved system that may provide more extensive and robust identification, tracking, and management of objects and do so in a cost effective manner.